battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold War (Singleplayer)
Cold War directs here. Were you looking for the multiplayer map of the same name? Cold War is the second level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The player's mission is to extract a HVI (High Value Individual) and/or his vehicle, which is a Russian M939 Truck. The mission takes place in Chukotka, Russia; close to the Bering Strait. Synopsis The setting changes from Operation Aurora to modern times, with Bravo-Two on a mission to extract a HVI in Northern Russia. Preston Marlowe and his squad move up from their position as Haggard clears out a minefield. Nearly stepping on a landmine, Redford saves Haggard, cautioning him to be more careful. The squad then moves out, ambushing a Russian patrol. The squad then moves out onto a frozen lake. There, they see a Russian executing the HVI, and his vehicle being transported away. Marlowe, with his sights on the Russian executor, has Redford request permission to engage. While waiting for permission to fire from the mission commander, Archangel, Marlowe becomes frustrated when the Russian leaves the area in a Mi-24 Hind. Command then gives Bravo-Two the go-ahead to engage the town, and the squad then proceeds to push through it, killing enemies and lazing a Russian MBT for an airstike. Hijacking the truck, the squad then proceeds to the rendezvous point, being chased by Quad-Bikes, Vodniks, and finally a Mi-28 Havoc Attack Helicopter. Marlowe is told to take out the Mi-28 using his grenade launcher to hit the pilot. The helicopter's crash turns over the truck, and, after exiting the vehicle, the squad finds a box containing a component to the Russian superweapon. When they return to Base, General Braidwood tells them it's a fake and that they need to get the information on the real weapon from Agent Aguire in Bolivia. He recruits them to the Special Activities Division and sends them on their way. Sweetwater becomes excited to be in the Special Forces by saying''"Hell fucking yes!", but Redford sees the situation as another postponement to his retirement. Trivia *In the beginning cutscene the Minefield signs have Skeletons with Wehrmacht helmets. The icon is exact same as National Army logo in Battlefield Heroes *The level's name is a play-on-words, as it is called Cold War due to the cold environment that the player fights in, and the fact that it is a conflict between Russia and United States. *In the cutscene after the player takes down the chopper, one can notice a map and some pictures on the wall in General Braidwood's office. One of the pictures has the 'Acta Non Verba' sign on it. This could be a reference to the story from ''Battlefield: Bad Company where the squad was in search of the Legionnaire's gold, suggesting the Americans kept it once they found it in Ghost Town. *If the player goes left instead of right when they reach the top of the stairs (a little after Sarge says to "un-fuck this situation ourselves"), they will see the dead body that belongs to the agent that was shot in the previous cutscene. The agent has the same appearance as a US Assault kit soldier in multiplayer with arctic camouflage. *This is the first mission in the Bad Company series were Preston curses, saying "I had him! We let the piece of shit go?" *The saying that General Braidwood uses, "ricky tick", was adopted from a Vietnamese word meaning quickly and used by American troops in the Vietnam War. His use of the saying suggest that he fought in Vietnam. Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Bad Company 2 Levels